Norak
by Suma Saga
Summary: Meskipun ganteng maksimal, Zhao Yun hanyalah 'kesatria', bukan 'pangeran' atau bahkan 'raja'. Intinya, Zhao Yun hanyalah rakyat biasa dan dibalik kesempurnaan fisik dan tingkah lakunya, ia sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang sangat kampungan dan norak. "Apa lo liat-liat! Naksir!" "Kalo iya kenapa?" "UDAH LO BERDUA MAU JADIAN KEK APA GUE GA PEDULI GUE MAU PULANG!". Fail PiYun YunYang


**Title: Norak**

 **Fandom: Dynasty Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: KOEI**

 **Warning: Modern AU, OOC headcanon, fail, bahasa tidak baku, TYPOS!, JUST FOR FUN SETELAH BIKIN LAPORAN, Bahasa lo-gue, etc, etc**

 **Pairing: PiYun atau YunYang (pairingnya pun just for fun)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Error! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada warga kompleks perumahan Three Kingdoms yang tidak kenal Zhao Yun. Keponakan ketua gang Shu yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri, pintar, ganteng, pemberani bagaikan kesatria berkuda putih di mata para kaum hawa, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang bagus berkilau nan wangi bagai iklan shampoo yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Zhou Yu dari gang Wu (atau Jiang Wei kalau dia sedang rajin keramas).

Tapi meskipun ganteng maksimal, Zhao Yun hanyalah 'kesatria', bukan 'pangeran' atau bahkan 'raja'. Intinya, Zhao Yun hanyalah rakyat biasa dan dibalik kesempurnaan fisik dan tingkah lakunya, ia sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang sangat _**kampungan**_ dan _**norak**_ _._ Terbukti saat ia bertandang ke kediaman Cao Cao untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Cao Pi, Zhao Yun meleng samapai lebih dari lima kali hanya dalam perjalanan dari pintu depan ke halaman belakang rumah mewah itu.

Sayangnya, Zhao Yun sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya norak maksimal dan untungnya penyakit ini tidak menular seperti kealayan Guo Jia dan Zhong Hui serta hanya kambuh kadang-kadang saja. _**TAPI**_ , kadar norak Zhao Yun sebanding dengan ke-pede-annya. Makanya di hari minggu yang cerah ceria saat remaja normal pada umumnya pergi melancong ke pusat perbelanjaan atau Gym, begitu pula dengan Zhao Yun yang semangat masa mudanya masih membara. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Department Store_ terdekat dengan kompleks perumahan guna membeli sepatu olah raga baru.

Biasanya Zhao Yun membeli sesuatu di toko yang spesifik agar lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Tapi hari ini sepertinya dia kesambet setan gaulnya Sima Zhao dan ingin sekali-sekali main ke pusat perbelanjaan. Sebenarnya dia mau mengajak salah satu dari Guan bersaudara, tapi mereka ada janji main futsal bersama anak-anak gang Wei.

Maka disinilah Zhao Yun. Berdiri manis di sebelah ekskalator lantai tiga depan toko mainan atas perintah Om Liu Bei. Zhao Yun tidak buta arah, tidak. Hanya saja, karena dia sangat-norak-sekali maka setiap kali ada toko atau barang yang menurutnya 'wah', dia akan berhenti atau mengikutinya. Jadilah dia tersasar saat dalam perjalanan mencari toko sepatu yang seharusnya di lantai dua bagian utara.

Sementara itu, Liu Bei yang baru saja mendapat telepon 'darurat' soal keponakannya yang tidak tau jalan ke toko spatu mulai pening. Sebentar lagi dia harus menemui rekan kerjanya dan tidak mungkin membatalkan janji. Liu Bei sudah mencoba menghubungi anak-anak Guan Yu plus Zhang Bao tapi tidak satupun yang mengangkat telponnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk coba menelepon Wen Yang, sepupu jauh Zhao Yun. Untungnya telpon diangkat setelah dering ketiga.

"Halo, Om. Selamat siang," salam Wen Yang dari ujung sana.

"Wen Yang? Sedang sibuk?"

Sebenarnya Wen Yang sedang bersama Li Dian dan kawan-kawannya di lapangan futsal. Tapi toh dia tidak main karena semuanya menolak dia ikut soalnya terlalu tinggi dan tangannya panjang. Curang dong kalau jadi keeper rentangin tangan aja sudah ketutupan gawangnya.

"Nggak sibuk kok, Om,"

"Kalau begitu Om minta tolong ya! Tolong antar Zhao Yun ke toko sepatu di Mall X. Sekarang dia ada di lantai tiga dekat ekskalator depan toko mainan. Om mau ada meeting, tolong ya!" tukas Liu Bei buru-buru.

'Mampus gue!' batin Wen Yang. Sebenarnya dia mau menolak permintaan Liu Bei, mengingat dia pernah mengajak Zhao Yun ke St*r B*cks di mall yang sama dan pokoknya dia tidak mau lagi menginjakkan kaki di mall itu jika bersama dengan sang sepupu yang hobi beratribut hijau. Harusnya dia tadi tidak mengangkat telponnya. Harusnya dia tadi bilang sedang sibuk jadi Cheerleaders team Li Dian. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur bagi Wen Yang. Mending sekarang tambahkan garam, ayam, kuah, sambel, kecap, dan kerupuk lalu di telan semangkok-mangkoknya sekalian.

Wen Yang menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "I-iya, Om. Nanti saya kesana."

"Oke, terimakasih ya, Wen Yang! Kamu tau sendiri kan sepupumu itu norak bisa sampai tersasar di mall begitu." Kata Liu Bei. "Kalu begitu, Om pamit mau meeting dulu. Selamat siang."

Wen Yang menutup telpon sambil menghela nafas. Nanti malam dia akan mengajak Sima Zhao main PS di rumahnya sambil curhatan. Kalau perlu ajakin Xiahou Ba sekalian buat di uyel-uyel biar hati ini tenang. Akhirnya dengan langkah berat, Wen Yang keluar gari gymnasium tempat lapangan futsal dan segera menjalankan motor sport birunya ke arah Mall X.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Sesampainya di Mall X, Wen Yang segera menuju lokasi yang disebutkan Liu Bei. Dari jauh tampak cowok berambut hitam panjang di kucir ekor kuda dengan kemeja hijau dan vest keabuan yang matching sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Beberapa remaja putri yang lewat sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil melirik kearah pemuda itu dengan beberapa sambil berblushing ria.

Wajah Wen Yang ikut memerah. Bukan. Dia tidak ikutan naksir Zhao Yun kok. Mana mau dia sama mas-mas norak begitu. Masih banyak materi homoan di luar sana yang ganteng dan gak norak. Wen Yang hanya malu kalau-kalau ada teman sekompleks atau satu sekolahnya yang lihat dia sedang jalan bareng cowok macam Zhao Yun. Bakal langsung jadi emo kaya Jia Chong dia.

"Zhao Yun!" panggil Wen Yang dari jauh.

Zhao Yun menoleh dan segera menyimpan gadgetnya. "Ciqian? Kok lo disini sih?"

"Gue disuruh Om Liu Bei buat ngejemput lo. Ayo pulang!"

"Gue mau beli sepatu dulu!"

"Udah ntar gue anterin ke Sp*rt St*ti*n deket kompleks!"

"Gue maunya beli disini! Feelsnya beda!"

'Dasar norak lo!' batin Wen Yang. Mahluk ga pernah masuk mall ya gini nih. Padahal isi Sp*rt St*ti*n di deket kompleks sama di mall ga beda beda jauh. Tapi karena pengunjung sekitar mulai memperhatikan dengan tatapan 'ada cewek bongsor lagi berantem sama pacarnya yang kece badai', Wen Yang memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengiyakan keinginan Zhao Yun yang ngebet pengen ke Sp*rt St*ti*n di mall itu.

Sebelum sempat mereka berpindah tempat, tiba-tiba suhu di sekitar mereka turun beberapa drajat.

"Eh Yang, lo ngerasa agak dingin ga sih?" Tanya Zhao Yun yang mulai menggigil.

"Iya. Tapi jangan harap gue mau meluk lo gegara dinin. Ngimpi aja lo."

"Najis lo!"

"Ehem."

Seketika Wen Yang dan Zhao Yun menoleh kearah sumber suara ketiga. Disana berdiri Tuan Muda Cao Pi yang sedang membawa sebuah boneka beruang cokelat ukuran jumbo di lengan kirinya dan menggandeng seorang anak kecil di tangan kanannya. Ekspresi wajahnya masam. Bête.

"Koko Yun!" seru Xiahou Ba girang sambil lari dan memeluk-meluk Zhao Yun yang langsung bertukar sapa dengan cipika-cipiki. Interaksi yang sangat manis. Wen Yang jadi ingin ikut cipika-cipiki sama dedek berpipi bulat itu.

Zhao Yun merasa ditatap secara intens dan benar saja Cao Pi sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Apa lo liat-liat?! Naksir?!" sewot Zhao Yun yang masih kesal dengan insiden di kediaman Cao minggu lalu.

Hati Wen Yang mencelos. 'Sepupu gue ternyata... bukan Cuma norak sekarang dia juga narsis!' batinnya yang padahal tidak tau menau duduk perkaranya.

"Kalo iya kenapa?" timpal Cao Pi sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

Wen Yang kaget. Zhao Yun juga. Pernyataan barusan bagaikan mendengar berita bahwa Zhong Hui membotaki kepalanya, Sima Shi tidak doyan bakpao lagi, Zhu Ran tiba-tiba setinggi Wen Yang, atau Zhang He jadi _manly._ Bisa jadi headline gossip perkumpulan arisannya Guo Jia ini.

"LO BECANDANYA GA LUCU!" teriak Zhao Yun dengan wajah memerah. Malu. Apalagi di depan sepupu sendiri, plis.

"UDAH LO BERDUA MAU JADIAN KEK APA GUE GA PEDULI GUE MAU PULANG!" tukas Wen Yang yang ikut-ikutan teriak lantas kabur ke ekskalator turun terdekat sambil lari.

Orang-orang sekitar memandangi mereka berdua (yang sebelumnya bertiga) dengan tatapan 'ada cowok kece yang abis diputusin ceweknya gegara ketauan selingkuh sama cowok lain' namun Cao Pi tidak peduli dan malah menatap kepergian Wen Yang dan Zhao Yun yang masih sibuk _blushing_ dengan pandangan _amused_.

"Jadi? Princess mau dianterin pulang?" goda Cao Pi sambil memasang ekspresi setengah menahan tawa dan setegah mengejek.

"GAK USAH GUE BISA PULANG SENDIRI!" jawab Zhao Yun yang kelabakan karena malu dan jengkel diaduk jadi satu bagai #TeamBuburAyamDiaduk.

Setelah Zhao Yun menghilang dari pandangan mengikuti jejak sepupunya, Cao Pi segera menggandeng Xiahou Ba turun ke parkiran mobil sambil mengulum senyum geli. Mungkin besok-besok dia akan benar-benar mengajak Zhao Yun kencan? Tunggu saja episode selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tamat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, saya numpang lewat lagi di fandom orang. Maaf nyampah seenaknya. Berhubung sekarang seringnya nulis laporang ga pernah nulis fiksi ya jadinya gini. Banyak offensive jokenya ga sih? Hahaha maaf emang headcanon Zhao Yun saya gitu sekali-sekali pengen dia ada kurang apa gitu nggak perfect seperti image dia selama ini #jahat.

Titipannya **Kaien Aerknard.** Bruh, gue ga bisa bikin PiYun atau YunYang Romance Comedy Modern AU yang bener maapin gue ya hahaha. Ini dah bayangin aja di bikin romens romens gitu semoga bisa...

 **Every review allowed (including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
